


Derek and Stiles Go On Vacation (AKA I Suck at Titles)

by AJenno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Domestic Fluff, Eternal Sterek, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I just want them to be happy, M/M, Sterek relaxing, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Vacation, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: What the title says: Derek and Stiles go on vacation AKA an excuse for me to write more Sterek fluff.





	Derek and Stiles Go On Vacation (AKA I Suck at Titles)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/gifts).



> So this is part two of a thing I did on Tumblr, where I asked 3 fellow Sterek writers to give me a phrase so that I could surprise them with a story each. Smowkie gave me the phrase, "Oh God, why do you do this to me?" so here we are with the story for her! This is also unbeta'ed so any mistakes are all mine lol.

"Oh God, why do you do this to me?"

"Pamper you?" Stiles asked as he dropped the fizzy bath bomb into the tub where Derek was, enjoying the way Derek's cheeks flushed.

"Yes, damn it. Letting me sleep in, preparing the bath for me. It's unnerving."

Stiles laughed as he moved to sit down behind Derek, placing his legs on either side of Derek's, loving how big the tub was. "It's a vacation, Derek. I'm allowed to pamper you. Besides, who made reservations at the fancy restaurant last night and even asked the Inn to have champage and chocolate ready for us when we got back?"

"You deserve all that and more." Derek murmured and Stiles huffed, wrapping his legs around Derek's waist.

He leaned forward, kissing Derek's neck before whispering in his ear. "You deserve it too. That's part of the reason we came on this vacation, remember? Because we wanted a vacation with lots of pampering and no responsibilities. Now hush up as I wash you." Stiles teased, and Derek rolled his eyes but smiled when he felt the loofah moving over his skin.

 

"Good morning, Mr. Hale." Krystal, one of the managers of the Inn said to Derek when he wandered into the kitchen from a morning run the next day.

"Ah, good morning." Derek said in return, grabbing a water bottle.

"We have quite an array for breakfast today. The other guests are up and about, sitting in the dining area. Will you be joining us as well?"

"I would, if Stiles wasn't still sleeping. Is it okay if I grab some food, take it up with me?"

She smiled wider. "Of course. Actually, if you'd like, I'll have a tray brought up to the Penthouse Suite."

"Oh I don't want to trouble--"

"It's no trouble at all." She interrupted smoothly before continuing. "Go on now. I'll be up shortly."

"If you're sure..."

She laughed, shoo'ing him out of the kitchen.

When Derek arrived back in the suite, he couldn't help but shake his head at Stiles, who was sprawled, all over the bed, limbs akimbo. He walked over to the bed, gently shaking Stiles. "Hey, get up lazy butt." Stiles muttered something in his sleep that even Derek couldn't hear, so he leaned down to listen better. "What was that?" Stiles muttered again then suddenly latched on to Derek, catching him off guard to pull him on top on himself. Derek let out an "Ooph" of surprised then chuckled as Stiles wheezed for a moment. "Did you forget I'm heavier than you?"

"Nope. I like your weight on me. It grounds me." Stiles murmured, rubbing at his eyes. "Also, good morning." He mumbled, giving Derek a quick kiss. "How long have you been up? Why are you wet?"

"It's called sweat. I went for a run." Derek explained, lifting to his hands and knees, looking down at his boyfriend. "You need to wake up. I need to shower. Breakfast is being brought up."

"Oh." Stiles said, then closed his eyes again.

"No you don't. Get up." Derek told Stiles, reaching down to pinch Stiles' ass.

"Ow! Bastard!" Stiles groused, but before he could retaliate, Derek was off and heading towards the bathroom to shower.

 

"Can I just say, that I have never seen something so thought out in the four years I've worked here?"

"Really?" Stiles ran his sweaty palms over his slacks, trying to calm his nerves. Krystal smiled at him, trying to convey calm.

"Really. We've had this sort of thing here obviously but like this? No. And it's wonderful. Do you need anything else from me?"

"Do you have a hammer I can knock myself out with in case this all goes awry?"

Krystal laughed. "It's going to be great. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go rescue your boyfriend from my husband."

"It's going to be the other way around. Derek can talk for hours about books."

Krystal laughed as she walked inside and Stiles let out a breath. This was going to be fine, it was damn it. He wanted it too much for it to go horribly wrong.

 

"Of course I have no idea why Stiles asked you up here. Perhaps you should ask him yourself." Krystal teased Derek as she led him to the rooftop patio. As soon as he stepped on to the actual porch, she closed the door behind him, leaving him frowning.

He moved around the corner, scenting smoke in the air and when he spotted Stiles, Derek was caught off guard. Stiles stood in the middle of the now candlelit patio, holding a bouquet of wildflowers in his hands, dressed in black slacks, and a button down white shirt. "Stiles?"

"Oh, ah, hey, Derek. Welcome to our little oasis for the evening."

"What's going on?"

"Well, you see, I um..." Stiles cleared his throat, and motioned Derek to sit. Derek hesitated for a moment but then did as instructed. Then Stiles handed Derek the bouquet of flowers but held up his hand before Derek could speak. "Let me get this out then you can talk I swear." Derek nodded and Stiles began to pace. "We've been dating for a while now, two years on the dot tonight. And during those two years I have found myself falling more and more for you. We didn't exactly get along in the beginning, what with me stirring up shit, and you being a broody werewolf."

Derek rolled his eyes at that and Stiles smiled at him for it. "The point I'm getting at is that I love you, Derek Hale. I have for a long time now. And I know we don't need a marriage certificate or to have a mortgage together to know we're meant to be. But." Now Stiles turned, getting down on both of his knees in front of Derek. "But I'd really like it if we did, you know, have a marriage certificate." He murmured, pulling out a small jewelry box from his pocket. He opened the box and Derek could see a simple yet elegant band inside. "What do you say, Sourwolf, marry me?"

Derek was quiet, too quiet for a moment and Stiles feared the worst. But then Derek grinned. "Mieczyslaw "Stiles" Stilinski, you spastic, beautiful man. How could I ever say anything other than yes to that kind of proposal?" He asked, but before Stiles could answer that rhetorical question, Derek kissed the very breath out of him.

And needless to say (Because we all knew it was coming), they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated and I hope to be posting more drabbles, as well as other stories (Both Sterek and Malec alike) soon. If anyone wants to follow me on my tumblr page for more Sterek/Malec/Anime/etc love, I'm over here [@Jennoasis](https://jennoasis.tumblr.com/) Thanks again and much love!


End file.
